A Neko's Tale
by GizmoTheCat
Summary: It has been centriues since the Pookian planet started recovery and two since Pitch's reappearance and defeat. The Guardians visits Bunny's home planet but they won't be leaving alone because North would be taking a 'Outlander'. A Neko who was born into the lands called the Bad Lands but referred to as the Outlands. Now she's trying to get back home and begins to fall in love.
1. A Story In the Beginning

**Hey, taking a break from my other story and decide to post a pre-ish made Story. Note it is a LionKing AU version. .. somewhat. Pookas are well alive also.**

**Gizmo-**

Yelling,Fighting That's all I could remember. Even though Pitch was defeated, We were left helpless, years of work gone. A Few of the Pooka's proposed that we should form a new colony but the tribe leaders forbade it. Those Meer Pooka's were set out as outcast aside the Neko's; they had been noted as Pookas who didn't know what was best for them. To this day there stands the four season's tribes, and Us The Outlanders.

I'm Waridi And I Was Born as a Outlander; and this is my story.

~~~First Pov~~~

"Mar!" I exclaimed as I slowly padded to her we had been patrolling the borders of where we live. Which to be the truth was a termite infested land "Marina!" I spoke once more huffing before finally speaking her maiden name "Diko! Why Wont yo-" I was rudely interrupted "Shhh" I heard Marina spoke "Look over there" She gestured towards where the light of the sun touched. My eyes widen as I had saw a Spring Pooka. This wasn't the odd part, what was odd was He hadn't had any other patrol members…but instead the Guardians, Tooth fairy Santa Claus Sandman and their newest member Jack frost. "What do ya think they're doing'?" Marina asked I shrugged "It looks like the Guardians are in town. And this is a perfect opportunity". The two smirked at each other as they slowly reached for their weapons. "Lets have a little fun"

~Bunny's POV~

To, be honest I was surprised when Jack had asked where I was from, But Not as much as he was when I told the frostbite he could visit the place. In fact I invited them for a tour. Though, North got it in his head that he was going to capture himself an outlander to help lessen the burden of their 'duties' by giving them a new life. That drongo had no idea what he was messing with, but I took em to the border; who knows maybe we might see a just see an outlander. We had been trekking the border for two hours But North wasn't given up the bloody drongo was determined to get something. "North face it you're not gonna get anything" I told North "Nyet I'd will get something before I leave da?" North spoke he had patted a sack he brought with him I simply rolled my eyes and told him "North I doubt they show themselves"

~No One's POV~

Waridi ducked behind a rock she looked over toward Diko she signaled with her hands while Diko signaled with her ears. Waridi smirked gripping her bow; she place an arrow against the string pulling it back. They had gather a few more friends Sorna, and Mkali.

'Woosh!'

"Get Down!" Bunny Shouted his ears flickered as he heard the arrow; He reached for his boomerangs looking for the attacker. "Over there!" Tooth spoke She had spotted Diko, but she welded no bow. "That's Not all there's others" Bunny spoke He scanned the horizon/border till he had spotted Mkali aiming her bow.

"Dam We've been Spotted! What now" Mkali Shouted She wielded a bow also a bow that was aimed if the guardians who walked at the edge of the outlands sure enough if they walked into the place sure as the night they wouldn't find a way back out. "We Attack" Diko shouted On the other hand Outlanders once lived on the land of the Pooka's so they also knew that part of the land well. Waridi's Tail helped her balance as she began to leap from rock to rock, beside Diko who had been running on the ground "You know we're out number by one!" Diko smiled "But that makes it all the fun" She replied. Waridi Leaped of one of the rocks she aimed her bow timing the landing with releasing the arrow. Mkali Helping with the range fighting, Sorna wielded her Sword running towards Tooth That's when she realized The guardians had weapons of their own. The girls looked at each other and smirked This was gonna be a fun battled.  
>~~~<p>

Waridi gripped her bow firing towards the Sand man. She frowned as the small man stopped it. She set her bow on her back grabbing her throwing knives she began to toss them. Her friends had managed to get the attention of Sandman and she went towards the Pooka. She put her dagger with in her mouth as she began to run on all fours.  
>Waridi leapt on to Bunny while the others handled the other guardians She let out a growl as her claws dig into his back her Dagger in her mouth "Crikey!" He shouted trying to shake her off. She took the knife from her mouth gripping it. She went to attack him before Tooth shouted "Bunny!" "Oh No you don't" He shouted gripping Waridi's hand the dagger fell from her grip. Waridi looked over she saw her friends busy with three of the guardians, where was the other had been helping the others, but he saw Bunny grabbing the Neko he saw this as his opportunity. He helped Bunny get the Neko off him, he had put the sack over her pretty much stuffing her into the bag. "We've got what we came for now we leave" North spoke.<p>

~Waridi's POV~

"No No NO!" I shouted I'd begin to claw at the sack 'No No! your leaving them behind' My friends were being ripped from me as I heard the sound of glass being broken. I clawed rapidly at the sack I let out a cry, my home! I could feel myself being ripped apart I knew I was going far far away but where?

**Hey what you think? Did I do good? I actually examine this so many times just making sure I didn't make a mistake when I rewrote some of this.**

**Well bye.**

**Toddles Young Pips**

**Gizmo**


	2. Introduction

**Hello! Next Chapter is here, well I hope you enjoy this.**

**Adieu**

**Gizmo**

**OoOoOo**

For what seem like mere minutes I heard a loud booming voice. North's. "PHIL! Prepare a room, make sure it's so our guest comfortable" I just sat there waiting, I sighed my tail wrapped around me, my ears flicker. I could feel the sack brushing against my fur. I could feel the ground as I was being set down.

The sack was being open. "North are your sure this is such a good idea? I mean the Sheila tried to kill me! And her friends try to kill us!" "Nonsense! She can't Escape!" North had open the bag, giving me a chance to look before being picked up "Let me go!" I shouted swinging around. It was no use, my dagger gone and the claws within my hands have some what of a use "Nonsense, you're gonna live in paradise" I heard North speak firmly; I didn't get the chance to talk before I was being taken to a hallway

"Come Now! We take you to room". I Looked behind me I saw we were leaving the others behind. We came to a door it was dark oak with spirals on it there was a small leaf design that was golden, within the middles where little holes like it was slowly burning. "Interesting design" I muttered "Ah yes yeti's painted it" He spoke. The door open, the yeti's sat me down on the floor "Wow" I muttered the room was grand. The floor was a light oak, The walls where painted like the woods. The bed had a canopy over it dark red color, the sheet's where dark red, along with the cover, there was a window that was extended out and a cushioned seat where the window would be If it wasn't extended, the cushioned part was a lighter red with Dark red and Forest green theme pillows. I noticed a restroom but I figured I couldn't leave his side to look after all He did kidnap me"May I" I looked up at North, "Go ahead" He spoke. I begin to walk into the restroom, the wall had a black and white tile the flooring was a large white tile, there was a shower; inside was black tile. I walked back out and notice the door was close; no one was there.

~No One's POV~

Waridi walked over towards the dresser there was a nightgown in the; Pulling it there was a dress, it was white with white lace on the top, the gown reach to her knees the top had a stitch in jacket that didn't even make it to the elbow. "Mmm, not bad" She spoke she glance down at her outfit, it was basically ruined sewn up and ripped again. She began to take her outfit off before slipping the dress on. She twirled around before walking to a mirror that hang on the wall. She look into it curiously. Waridi was a black Neko the tail that was particularly small for most Neko's her ears were larger also. She had a small white diamond on her head (Tuxedo :D) her eyes were a light blue; her hands/paws were white that reach to her wrist, her feet were like boots. She cocked her head she had never saw herself except in water which was a rare resource. "Are ya done admiring yourself Sheila?" Waridi almost jump "Yea" She turned around to see Bunny at the door way. "How long have you been there?" She asked "I don't, How long have you been staring at yourself." He replied Waridi sighed "Point taken"

Walking over to the bed she sat down "SO what are you doing here" she asked. "The guardians are staying here at the pole for the night, I sleep across the hall so…I came to check on ya. After all you did try to kill me. If it wasn't for North I would have you on a stake but the bloody drongo told me to leave you alone." Waridi rolled her eyes falling back "Great, I wouldn't mind you killing me." She muttered. "You had to take me, from my home from my family from my friends" she stared at the canopy. "You wouldn't be here if you hadn't attack us!" He shouted

"Forgive me for trying to take an opportunity, you try being hungry starving having to fend for your family, where little food and water lays." She spoke she sighed her voice slowly lowered to a whisper "it's harder do when you're a half-blood" Bunny turned to her his ears perked "What was that" He asked Waridi perked "Nothing" She spoke "No, it wasn't nothing, what did you say?" He asked again "It IS nothing" She hissed He glared at her "I will find out" He muttered "Oh go suck an egg" She hissed "Now that's no way to act to someone you don't even know their name" He spoke.

"Oh I know you everyone does, your E. Aster Bunnymund Guardian of Hope. The outlanders know ALL about you, you and the guardians would pay a hefty price within food resources" She spoke He looked confused "Well then can I know your name "He asked she shot him a glare "Its Waridi" She spoke "Interesting name what does it mean" He asked "It means Rose, since you know Pookas and Nekos have this thing about naming children… after flowers" She spoke. He smirked before letting out a laugh "Yeah very true. So now are you going to tell me what you were saying earlier" he asked "Since we are now acquaintances " there was a long pause "Nope. Sorry won't speak. And we are more like frenemies."she spoke she sighed "Now tell me what you want" she asked "Already got it, info about you see ya" He spoke shutting the door "What! Why you!" She got up running to the door hitting it.

"Stupid Stupid Stupid; You Already broke your rule!" She began to breath heavily "I such a fool" she mutter to herself as she began to cry. She curled in a ball as she slowly broke into a cry then into sobs.

**OoOoOo**

**I'm glad I had these pre-ready, exams hate me and I'm just hoping 'n my grades won't drop.**

**Toddles Young Pips**

**Love Gizmo**


	3. Well that's Just rude

**Uh Here's the next chapter! Exams over! And four day weekend after it. It was nice! So Here! Chapter 3!**

**OoOoOo**

Waridi had cried herself to sleep; The door had crept open small pitter patter of elfs enter her room. Next came a yeti slowly making his way in trying not to wake the sleep Neko, the Yeti place a small tray down and begin to talk in yetis yelling at the elf's. Waridi groaned they paused, but she turned and they all sighed exiting the room.

A Few hour's she awoken she yawned there was a tray of cookies and milk. On the edge of chair was a day dress it was white with floral prints of pink and green on it. Gripping a cookie she took a bite out of it 'mmm Cinnamon' she set the rest of the cookie down taking the milk before sipping it. Walking over to the chair, she picking up the outfit, She walked into the restroom changing.

She took the gown and folded it up placing it on the chair. She open the door looking around, she saw an elf go by. The elf stop look at her and ran off. "well that left an imprint" she muttered following the elf down a looked around there where Yeti's everywhere! Elf's were gathering around Waridi "What? What do you want" She asked them picking one up "Attention seekers are yea" She asked the elf she held Slightly petting it like a cat but also cuddling it like a child."If their annoying you I could freeze them" A voice spoke Waridi jumped "Mmm No they aren't" She spoke she turned to see who the voice belong to and she frowned. Jack Frost. Setting the elf down she sighed "So, are you lost?" He asked "Guess you could say that" She muttered "Care to show me around frost boy" she asked "Sure Follow me!" He spoke as he flew off leaving an ice trail.

An Hour later

"And that's the Movie room. Here we come to an end on our tour with the Kitchen/ Dining room" Jack spoke as they enter the room there was a door the led to the kitchen and the room they enter had a large table. North and the other Guardians already sat there eating.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ask Bunny "Awww Come on Kangaroo forgive me for being a great host and showing the Neko around" Jack replied "I'm a Bunny, Not a Kangaroo… Frostbite" Muttered Bunny. "And just because I'm a Neko doesn't give you the right to call me one" She hissed Jack laughed taking his seat by Tooth Who sat by Sandy. North was on the end and Bunny was on the other side. Waridi took her spot beside Bunny.

"So What can we call you, we don't know your name" Tooth had ask. "Thought Rabbit here was supposed to fill you on our chat last night" Waridi spoke Bunny shook his head he didn't say a thing she glared at him before turning back to Tooth"But Its Waridi" She said. Tooth smiled "That's a lovely name; ooh your teeth they look clean... considering of where you come from, though they could be brighter I put Toothpaste and floss and a toothbrush in your bathroom so you can keep all those pretty teeth in your mouth." Tooth spoke North had talked to Tooth and told her not to… well freak out about the Neko's teeth.

"Thankyou, that was kind of you considering the… conditions of yesterday" Waridi replied the Yeti's came and set down more food. Waridi grabbed some pancakes and begin to eat away faster than any of the others had seen. "Mmm This is good, I haven't had this much food in days" She spoke. "oh that's is currently not good for your diet" Tooth spoke She had noticed your condition "You're skinnier than Jack!" She finished Waridi sighed "Yes, well the Outlands have no chance of producing food after what happen with Pitch. He ruined our chances of survival… After all its Survival of the fitness" She finished Waridi was careful not to stuff herself though that was hard to do. "Thankyou for the meal and bedroom and outfits but why is it you've taken me from my home" She asked she tried to be polite to coax a consideration of return to home out of them.

"Because I simply wish to turn an outlanders life around" North spoke "and seeming no one else would reveal themselves to us I took opportunity" he finished Sandy begin to flash some pictures. "Ah yes, Sandy would like to ask some questions" North spoke "Ask away Sandman" She muttered he flashed a picture of her long ears and her hands…. Which had her claws out. Two questions she dreaded "Oh my Ears… I know rather long for regular Neko's erm Mutation, along with my claws they are like the animals you call Cheetahs? They don't retract" She spoke nervously.

"That's a lie, you're not telling us something" Bunny spoke "Now I'm not gonna spill my secrets! But it is true, they are like a mutation" She spoke she wasn't gonna tell them that she was a half-blood between a Pooka and Neko. She sighed she hadn't noticed that Sandy suggest something. "Maybe" North spoke Bunny look disturbed at the suggestion "That's Crazy Sandy; Do.. you even know what you're suggesting? Many have tried and haven't succeed. The Sheila isn't" He had gone quiet, noticing that the girl was watching. "Isn't what?" She asked "I hope you realize I'm right here. IF ya got something to say! Tell me. Otherwise keep it to yourself" She hissed getting up She walked away in anger.

**OoOoOo**

**Haha Never talk while the person is there. . . So I hope you Liked it. And that's about it!**

**Toodles Young Pips**

Love Gizmo


	4. Lost Aren't We?

**Well, I'm not sure that I got Norths accent right so, sorry if he drops it then it's like. WOOP! There again. So yes sorry. That might happen with Bunnymunds accent but if only I Don't catch it.**

**OoOoOo**

**"****That was unexpected" Jack spoke looking towards Sandy who nodded "I Expected more out of you guys! I mean come on! You guys didn't even ask her" Tooth said "Right North?" Tooth looked over towards North who was minding his own business "Da, but this is something; We should stay out of Toothy" He replied Tooth nodded slightly "I want you to say you're sorry" She pointed to Bunny "What for?!" Bunny Asked Sandy had tried to stop Tooth saying it was his fault for suggestion it"Well for one you're calling her a Half-Breed That's Enough Now Go on, after all she is our Guest" Tooth glared at him "Well She should apologize for attacking us" Bunny spoke Tooth sighed "I don't blame her, You guys sent the sum of the Pooka's and Neko's to the land of destruction basically No Food or water, what did you expect" Tooth retorted  
><strong>**"****I Tried to stop it, and Reason with the others, We all knew the consequences" Bunny spoke he sighed getting up "Don't see why I should apologize, but I'll Do it" He grumbled walking off.**

~~~

"Which Hall did I come down" Waridi Muttered she tried to avoid the Yeti's nor step on the elves. She began to look around "Lost are We" An Australian voice rang behind Waridi. Stopping in her track she sighed turning around she saw the 6 Ft Rabbit in front of her. "No" She spoke earning a glare she continued to go on she knew she was being followed "Fine, yes Im lost. Great oh mighty one" She muttered Bunny Smirked "I could get use to that name" Bunny had earned a glare from Waridi "I was joking about the name, Sheila" Bunny finished "So can you show me the way" Waridi asked Bunny sighed "Yes I Can" He replied "Then-" Waridi begin to reply but was cut off "On One condition" Waridi frowned "And that is?" Bunny paused for a moment to think "When we get to the room, I want you to tell me how bad it was to live in the outlands, Explain it through your point." Waridi was surprise by this request and simply nodded. Bunny gestured towards a hallway and Waridi followed in silence.

"You know you really got yourself tangled…" Bunny spoke as they tried to avoid Yeti's and Elfs "What you mean?" Waridi asked "Well you're On a Floor below the rooms and not to mention on the other side of where the rooms should be" Bunny replied Waridi waved her hand around "Pffft! You'd think the elf would help you or a yeti" She spoke she muttered a No offence to a Yeti passing them. "Their busy, with making things for Christmas. But if you ask me It's a waste of time Easters better" Muttered Bunny "But I like Christmas" Bunny stopped for a minute shot her a look and Waridi laughed nervously. Her guide still looked pissed.

"What, I was born On the 21'st Of December" She said "SO It's kind a hard not to love a holiday that's close to your birthday and you get Double the presents" She replied earning a confused look. "Short Terms Winter Solstices Baby" She muttered. Bunny Just turned his back and continue walking. "Though I never did get to chance to also say I Like Easter" She spoke Bunny was trying to hid a smile that crept onto his face… it came out as a smirk.

"So Whats It like being on the other side of the border?" Waridi asked "Its Nice; foods a plenty happy family's Everything anyone can wish for" Waridi Looked down for a moment and sighed "Though the truth its not a picnic either but its better shape than where you use to live" He said she still felt jealous and he noticed this emotion the played on her face "Why?" He asked Waridi sighed "I WAS born into the outlands I never saw more than a glimpse of the other side." She replied fiddling with her thumbs "Its nothing to exaggerate over" Bunny glance around as a few helicopters in testing flew over their heads. " Now that's a Lie! I mean I've never seen it; how can it not be something to exaggerate over its like saying worrying about food is just…" She paused "Just what?" He asked she sighed "Insane. Since I was young I've always wanted to see the other side of the border the place that's green and luscious and the tribes live in" She muttered "I can't take you to the real deal but sure can take you to somewhere similar" j had just suggested he take her on a tour of his warren.

"Really?" Waridi exclaimed her face was lit up. The smile she wore reach to the begin of her ears. "Yea, its my home its similar to one of the tribes back at home. But I'll take you after I get you to your room and you keep your half of the promise. Also I need permission to take you away. You know Don't want get skinned alive for taken you away Sheila" He replied he could of sworn he hadn't seen the Sheila smile before, he felt fuzzy and warm tingle for helping her out but he was still weary of her. "Ok then lets go" She said hurrying to get to her room.

~~~

" Here we are" Both of them stopped at the door "Well if you want information on my life we got to go into the room" Waridi spoke opening the door. Bunny followed behind her, she sighed leaving the light off but she open curtains just barely to let some light in. 'Just get this done' she thought. She sat on the bed "Sit" She said patting to a spot beside her. Bunny sat beside her "Ok now what" He asked "Close your eyes" She said "And No peeking" She added the last part "Ok" Bunny closed his eyes waiting. "Now Imagine". . .

**OoOoOo**

**Haha This is just another cliff. No hanger because I'm pretty sure you know what's happening. Or at least how she will describe it. **

**K **

**Toodles Young Pips**

**Love Gizmo**


	5. What Devastation could lay behind her?

**I'm back And alive and still writers Block for Two Personality one body. So give it a bit and it will be a chapter there soon.**

**Love Gizmo**

**OoOoOo**

"Now Imagine" Waridi began "A place where, you have to fend for yourself. Where you have a family who is hungry, whose whines can be drowned by hunger. Imagine your mate cold and starving. Having fending for her providing for her with little water and food. Who's stomach growls every night over yours."

She paused for a moment and sighed "Imagine a scarred land, where little food grows or Little rain. Imagine being the oldest sibling and your parents gone; having to fend for your younger siblings; each night there are no leftovers because someone's always hungry. Each night you give your share up to help stop the growling in your sibling's stomach yet it's never enough! Each year it's different you're life is waiting, spinning because Death is always around the corner, any minute he could take you your family, your mate, your child. And when it does you sit there with depression, regrets your mind replaying where you went wro-"She was cut off

"Stop!"

"I Don't Want To Hear Any more " He said "Does it get that bad? For families?" He asked opening his eyes "Yes there, it's a matter of staying alive to the next day" she said "How bad has it gotten for you?" He asked Waridi sighed "To the point I almost went through the black market to survive. And that may or may not of include getting you..The Guardians.. Sorry about that." She said. "Thought you can't blame a girl for trying to live " She added "No you can't. No matter how much a pain in a butt the Shelia can be" He sighed "Hey! Just because I attack you doesn't give you the right to call me a pain in the butt" She lightly punched him on the shoulder "You Attack me, I had to find you and your one tangle knot to figure out" He replied Waridi glared at him

"How am I a tangle to figure out, I've lived in the outlands, I'm the eldest, First half-breed, skilled fighter, shopper of the black market and I've been kidnapped and taken hostage to another world" She said her voice lowered at the half-breed"Anything else I need to add?" She asked

"Well ye- Wait half-breed? Between what" He asked "I was hoping you didn't hear that part" She muttered "Sure you didn't hear right?" She asked He gave a short pause and motion for her to continue. " Pooka and Neko, Its why my nails can't retract, and my ears are more similar to Pooka's then Nekos and my tail is about half it's normal length." She finished "I presumed you guys found out from the way you guys were talking at brunch, as if I didn't know what it was about" She muttered laying backwards."Well I just thought it wasn't possible many have tried and none su-" He was cut off by Waridi who was staring at the canopy above. "But here I am Alive" She muttered "Conversation over" She muttered turning her back from Bunny. "No its far from over" He muttered "I'm going to see about my end of the deal. See ya Sheila" Bunny got up from the bed, heading to the door he walked out. She gave a small wave before laying against the bed looking up. "I just told a Pooka my secret. Something I've kept locked away...How could I do something like that?" She asked herself before turning over and curling in a ball.

**OoOoOo**

**Woo Yay Now on to the Next chapter. -Disappearing Gizmo-**

**Toddles Young Pips**

Love Gizmo


	6. There Are Two Surprises In Here

**We Have two New Guest appearance! Hope you Like this Chapter! Also from now on I will be posting these on my DeviantArt Account: Morning1221: And Lioden:QueenNyanDove:**

**So don't be surprised if you see my story's on these sites and think Someones copying my story when it's me . xc**

**To the story!**

**OoOoOo**

Waridi awoken; at first she had been confused on when she fell asleep and then remembered what happened. She let out a mumble about the event that occur. Getting up she walked to the window and sat down on the cushioned seat. Her tail flickered as due realize she slept through lunch and the sun was now about to set. She gazed at the window, looking at the color changing sky. Her mind began to wonder away from her problem of hunger and escaping and began to focus on the beauty of the sky itself.

The sky was like a painting one she never saw. It's orange and blue colors fading to a dim purple with hues of pink inside it. In the badlands the day would either be too hot and the Night too cold to see its radiance of beauty. When the temperature was just right all that you could see would be black or just a blue sky. No brilliant colors no stars, just a dull sky. She adjusted herself so she was able to hug her knees and rest her head on them while facing the setting sky. Her tail no longer flickered as she just watched the sky.

After what seem like hours but only moments of watching the dancing colors play on the sky did she hear a knock that was faint to those who have 'Normal' ears. Her ears perk, rising her head she turned towards the door. "Enter" She spoke. The doorknob began to jiggle before the door cracked. She expected to see one of the guardians but instead was a small blonde girl; whose hair was still terribly knotted. The child smiled and began to walk over her hands out reaching she spoke "Kitty!" Waridi let a smile play on her face she picked up the child sitting her on her lap.

"Why what's a pretty girl like you doing wander around all by yourself?" She asked she reached for a brush off the desk near the window. "I went 'to' look for Jack and Jamie" she said the sentence had some improper sounding but discard it due to the child's age. Waridi knew Jack and figure Jamie was the young girls brother "Well it seem you got your self in tangle. Why don't you tell me about yourself and the game you were playing" Waridi spoke.

Waridi began to brush the tangled mess while the girl announced she was Sophie; she told Waridi that she was playing Hide n seek with her brother Jamie and Jack and that she was 'it'. She didn't want play she wanted to play with Bunny but he wasn't there so Jack said It was just till he got there. She had agreed and when she finished counting she began to search but couldn't find them and went further out into the shop.

"Then I got Lost and Ended Up Here! North said I-if I ever got lost ask for help! But no elf or y-yeti help me get back. no one's there" she said. She had small tear on the edge of her eye. Waridi wiped the tear off. "Shh, I'll help you!" She sat the brush down "See I already got your haired untangled" Sophie nodded "Kitty, Do you known Jack and Bunny? " she asked. "Mm, I do. Now come on lets find those boys." She said setting Sophie on her feet she reached her hand out. Sophie looked at her hand before grabbing it.

Waridi led her the room and into the hallway. She Turned down a way. Her tail flickered out of it design hole within the day dress. She looked down at the small blonde. She smiled again. Sophie remind Waridi of her sister Lia. The way she wore her Green jacket and blue jeans and her age and the way she acted, it made her happy to be able to help her and see her smile. She looked up and saw them coming to a clearing. "Almost there" she said she began to hear several voices call Sophie's name but only one stood out was the Pooka's.

When they came to view Sophie looked at you and you nodded and let go of her hand. She spotted Bunnymund and began to run to him "Bunny! " she shouted. Bunnymund eyes turned from frantic look to relief. He opened his arms up only to be embraced by Sophie. "You're Safe!" He murmured. Waridi felt her heart race for a moment. She watched as a brown haired boy join the hug.

She watch the group grow from two to seven. She didn't want to ruin what seem to be a touching moment and began to walk away. After all she was just a guest and didn't feel like being a straggler but her lighten expression Changed to a small frown.

Waridi was already halfway down to her room. Her mood already gloom again, her ears back against her head. She stopped at her door looking at the golden leaf. She opened the door she glanced down the halls hoping to see someone following or anyone for that fact. She sighed and enter the room. She closed the door and once again felt as if she was the prisoner she thought she was meant to be.

Her stomach growled which reminded her that it was almost dinner time. She pushed the thought out of her mind and began to look around her assigned room. She found a notebook and pencil. She faintly remember learning how to write and draw. She looked outside and saw a new group of hues. She sat down at the window and began to draw the setting. Getting an contour of the land and clouds, making the rough sketch.

After what seemed hours to her but only a few minutes she had heard a knock on the door. "Enter" She said still focused on her drawing. "Why did Kitty leave?" She heard which made her ears perk in a adorable way. She heard chuckle, she turned her head towards the door to see Sophie, Bunnymund and Jamie. "See Jamie there's Kitty!" She said proudly. "A Neko a Real Neko!" The boy exclaimed Sophie nodded and walked over to her Jamie following. "May I touch your ears?" He asked She had never been asked a request like this before and hesitate before nodding setting the notebook and pencil down. She crouched down to their height. Waridi felt two hands at her ears softly petting them which trigger a purr. She swore she could feel Bunnymund's smirk. She began to get lost in the petting not to know Bunnymund was moving his way over to join in; obviously to tease her, but he paused looking at the notebook. Jamie and Sophie stopped petting and scratching Waridi's ears (Which she won't admit she loved but her purring gave her away). Waridi gotten up and saw Bunny looking at the picture "Heey! Its not done!" She said grabbing it.

"Geez, I was just wanting to see it. It's pretty good, didn't know you could draw " He said, Waridi's furry cheeks heated up. "Thankyou, and I guess it's just a hidden talent" she said. She looked down at Jamie and Sophie. "So you Must be Jamie, Your sister told a bit about you. And I see you know a about 'Legends' and About my Kind" She Said Jamie smiled "I Knew that the Legends And Stories Where true." She gave a soft smile her stomach let out a growl. Bunny frowned "Jamie, Sophie why don't you look For Jack I want to talk to Waridi here" Jamie nodded and grabbed Sophies hand. "Bye bye Kitty, Bye bye Bunny! " Sophie waved, Waridi waved back.

"So you're great with kids" Waridi nodded "I am the oldest, and did raise my siblings. " she replied "But that's not why you sent them away is it." She said frowning. He always had a reason to go against with what she did. "No, I want to know why you're keeping yourself in here. And why your not eating" he asked. Waridi turned around "I fell asleep and skipped Lunch. Plus I haven't left this room. After all I don't want get to use to this place only to leave, or escape" she said keeping the last part quieter. "Ya need to eat no Matter what the condition is. Just because you won't accept your new life doesn't mean We won't let you starve yourself" he replied. She turned towards him making a face. If only looks could kill.

"Aww You do care; Even after I tried to kill you" she muttered. " I'm perfectly Fine. I've done wors-" she stopped herself and didn't say anything else "Worse? Than Starving yourself! Locking yourself in your room. What's so important that's forcing you to keep you to your past?" He asked "My Family. And Friends!"she stated frowning "Fair enough, but you need to stop this depress state and just. . . " he couldn't find the word for it. "Live?" She asked still with a frown "Basically! Look, you already have a two kids who see you! Look if it gets you out of your depressed state.. I was going to surprise ya tomorrow" he had slightly rubbed the back of his head "I got permission to take ya to the warren. The others are taking a break along with Jamie and Sophie, we were going to have a picnic there." Waridi's face played a smirk..a very secret smirk. her cheeks were flushed. "Thankyou, for doing that" she said. "Look despite our beginning problems you're becoming one of us, and..." he had begin to speak but change it "just give this place a chance" she nodded "Fine..Bunny? " she a choked "Can we go to the kitchen now? I'm starving." She said let out a laugh "Yea, Come on" he said leading her out of the room.

**OoOoOo**

**Little Sophie! Shes so cute I just want to squeeze her and give her cuddles. **

**Well guys, I actually got to get the next chapter ready and hopefully I get ideas for Reen and Luce's Story. **

**Toddles Young Pips**

**Love Yours Gizmo**


End file.
